1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a method of driving the electro-optical device, a method of selecting scanning lines in the electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic EL display is an example of a related art electro-optical device. This organic EL display exhibits good image quality, and thus can be used as a display device of portable electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, PDAs, notebook personal computers, and so on.
FIG. 7 shows basic electrical circuit blocks of a significant part of the organic EL display. In FIG. 7, in a display panel portion 51, intersection portions of a plurality of scanning lines Y1 to Yn (n is an integer) and a plurality of data lines X1 to Xm (m is an integer) are each provided with a pixel circuit 52 including organic EL elements (for example, as disclosed in International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 98/36407).
The respective data lines X1 to Xm are connected to a data line driving circuit 53. The data line driving circuit 53 includes a shift register, sequentially selects the plurality of data lines X1 to Xm one-by-one in response to a clock signal, and also supplies to the selected data line a video signal (data voltage) for making the organic EL element in the pixel circuits 52 emit light.
The scanning lines Y1 to Yn are connected to a scanning line driving circuit 54. The scanning line driving circuit 54 includes a shift register, and sequentially selects the plurality of scanning lines Y1 to Yn (n is an integer) one-by-one in response to a clock signal. Therefore, the video signal (data voltage) supplied from the data line driving circuit 53 is supplied to the pixel circuit 52 selected by the data line driving circuit 53 out of the respective pixel circuits 52 connected to the scanning line selected by the scanning line driving circuit 54.
In detail, when one scanning line is selected by the scanning line driving circuit 54, the data line driving circuit 53 sequentially selects the respective data lines X1 to Xm in a state where the one scanning line is selected. Therefore, the video signal (data voltage) is sequentially supplied to the respective pixel circuits 52 connected to the respective data lines X1 to Xm on the selected scanning line.
When the relevant video signals (data voltage) are supplied to all the pixel circuits 52 on the selected scanning line, the scanning line driving circuit 54 selects a next scanning line. Subsequently, the data line driving circuit 53 sequentially selects the respective data lines X1 to Xm like above, and sequentially supplies the video signals (data voltage) to the respective pixel circuits 52 on the newly selected scanning line. That is, by carrying out the similar processing to the scanning line Yn, the relevant video signals (data voltage) are supplied to the whole pixel circuits 52 and the organic EL elements emit light, so that display of one screen is completed.
Further, when the one screen was continuously displayed, that is, when the so-called still picture is displayed, a refresh process similar to above is carried out at every time that a predetermined time elapses. Furthermore, when only a part of the still picture is modified and displayed during display of the still picture, the process similar to above is carried out at every time that modification of the part of the still picture is carried out.
Furthermore, in the related art, a moving picture can be displayed in a display device of a mobile phone. In the display of the moving picture, the process similar to the above is carried out immediately after one screen has been displayed, and a process of displaying a new screen is continuously carried out using new video signals.